


Ultimatum

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Asexual Eggsy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Ace Eggsy, arsehole CharlieEggsy's asexual. Charlie knows that and he's fine with it. Or at least he said he was. Now he's changed his mind and Eggsy has some tough decisions to make.





	

They were lying in bed together, facing each other, Charlie lazily running his hand up and down Eggsy's side. He'd been watching Eggsy for quite some time and Eggsy was about to ask what was going on when Charlie spoke. "You know, when you told me you were asexual, I thought you might at least try, just once."

"What d'you mean?" He looked at Charlie suspiciously. Charlie's hand had paused momentarily as he tensed up at the question, but he was quick to continue.

"I mean you haven't even given it a go since we've been together. Maybe I'd change your mind." Eggsy thought Charlie might've been different. He thought he might not be just another guy thinking he was the one that could change him. Apparently he'd thought wrong.

"It ain't like I'm a virgin, I've tried things before. I know how things work for me, and sex don't. I told you all this." It felt like a stupid conversation to be having. They'd spoken about it so many times, he'd answered all of Charlie's questions, why was he having to explain himself again?

"Yes, but just one time wouldn't hurt." Charlie pouted a little before he took on a more playful demeanour. "Something for me to think about when I have to get myself off. You know, for how much you like to flirt and act like a tart, you can't blame me for thinking you might put your money where you're mouth is at some point. I thought you were serious about us, surely you could do this for me."

"Where's this coming from? I thought you was fine with it. You know I love you, I ain't gotta fuck you to prove it." He tried to keep his voice light, amused even, but he couldn't deny it stung a bit. So what if he liked to flirt? That didn't mean he had to jump into bed with every person he flashed a wink at, or any of them for that matter.

"And I love you but a man has needs." Eggsy hated that. They said the same thing every time, as if not having the same needs made him any less of a man. Charlie curled up over him, as if his meaning wasn't already clear enough. "I thought that you might come around and that I could wait until you did, but I've waited long enough. I need more, something physical, so either you do this for me, or I leave."

"You serious?" He knew this was going to happen eventually. People always said they didn't mind or that it wasn't that big a deal, and maybe even believed it, but they all left in the end anyway. He'd really thought Charlie was different.

"Of course I don't want to leave, but it's just too much to ask for me to ignore my urges. All I'm asking for is a bit of compromise." He let his playful side back out again, sliding his hand down to squeeze Eggsy's arse. "Besides, you know how much I love your arse. It's only fair to let me take a shot at it."

Maybe it was only fair. He loved Charlie and if that's what he needed, maybe it would be worth it. He was sure he'd have to give in sooner or later if he wanted a relationship to last - it's not like anyone was in a rush to snap up a mouthy, sexually-unavailable chav - and he did want this to last, he really did. "Okay."

"'Okay', what?" Charlie smiled down at him and stroked his cheek. "I just want to be clear."

Really, he was going to make him say it? Eggsy took a deep breath. "Okay, you can fuck me."

"Thank you." Charlie bent over him and kissed him. That was as far as Eggsy went. He loved the intimacy of it but never had any desire to go any further. He'd forced himself a couple of times when he still thought he could be 'fixed' but he never got anything out of it - if anything, it made him feel worse. But this...this, he loved. He'd be happy to stay like this forever, he hoped they could, and even dared to think they would. He wasn't so lucky though.

Charlie wasn't shy about taking what he wanted. Eggsy mentally cursed at his treacherous body for responding to the stimulation, responses that Charlie took great delight in, but when he failed to get the emotional investment he wanted, he quickly gave up trying to make it about Eggsy, purely chasing his own pleasure instead.

Eggsy closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from flowing as Charlie finished inside him. He felt sick, dirty - even more so when he opened his eyes again to see Charlie lying blissed out next to him.

How could he stay with someone that would make him do that, someone that could be so happy to make him feel that way? But then something had made him think Charlie was worth it, had made him so desperate to keep him that he'd given in. After walking away from countless relationships for the same reason, something had made him change his mind this time, so how could he leave?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I don't think anyone should be forced into or made to feel the need to do anything that they don't 100% want too, and I don't agree at all with any of the negative things that either of them say or think about Eggsy.
> 
> I would very much appreciate any feedback on this.


End file.
